Oasis
A gymnast assassin who is brainwashed to be madly in love with Torg and will kill anyone (or any thing) she considers to be a hindrance to their love. She had no memory of her life prior to being found by Torg and Bun-Bun, although able to flawlessly invent a "brainwashed victim" story . It was revealed in a September 2006 story that her surname was assumed to be "Roken" (later revealed to be a pseudonym taken from the name of the misspelled "py'roken'etics lab" and she was dropped off at an orphanage at Virginia at age six by a "crazy-looking man" , before being adopted by Dr. Steven Hereti a month later; she was just as capable an assassin back then, and did abstract art. It is known that before this, she spent some time at the Orsintos Research Center, which attempted to capture and weaponize ghosts ; in the present day, the center is long abandoned and most of its records have been destroyed, and one of Oasis' paintings is in Cell B-1. Its only resident is a ghost trapped within that communicates via cell phone. She was implanted with a special, programmed hatred for Hereti-Corp (known as "Override B-1"), and will drop whatever she's doing and kill anyone associated with them. She had been trying to kill Zoë out of jealousy, although she was pacified by a marriage proposal from Torg. She has returned from the dead several times, and each time switches from relatively calm and stable to insane and back again. Her latest life is quite sane, and she currently seems more interested in discovering herself than pursuing Torg further. She was once thought to be a robot, but was confirmed to be an extremely athletic human. She has a habit of repeatedly and mysteriously coming back from supposedly lethal conditions, a trait she thinks is because she is a ghost possessing the bodies of different humans every time she dies, although the only proof was the discovery of her charred remains from a former body. After spending several months operating in the small town of Podunkton as a vigilante, killing criminals and throwing about very lame puns due to her total boredom, Oasis was shot in the head by an assassin under cover as a reporter named Nash Straw . She appeared several minutes later to attack Straw, once again wearing the assassin-costume she perhaps always resurrects in; adding to the mystery, an unidentified corpse was found in the remains of Nash's car, and it is presumed this was the recently-killed Oasis body. Following the battle, Oasis mentioned a theory that she is a ghost possessing and altering other people's bodies , and that this is why she reacts differently to the same memories and situations following every death . Most recently, Nash Straw killed Oasis again, while she was held in stasis by Hereti-Corp. This time he took her head instead of the whole body in the hopes that she won't try to kill him this time. Oasis reappeared again, resuming her vigilante activities as well as protecting a family called the Zalias, as well as trying to learn more about herself and gain control of her emotional state under the guidance of Feng. She came to understand that her love for Torg is implanted by Dr. Steve's use of the watch, but still considered herself to be "in love," often discussing it with Katie Zalia, and learned to minimize the innocent collateral damage of "Override B1" by quickly narrowing her focus upon "activation" to the actual "hC" logo, which, once destroyed, returns her to awareness if there are no actual Hereti-Corp agents. Spoilers: Lots and lots of spoilers. I'm gonna leave a big blank, but first, copy the stuff at the bottom so nobody gets spoiled looking for it: Oasis first appeared on September 22, 1999 . To read through the Oasis storyline, check out the Storylines presentation. Seriously, the amount of spoilers is high, last warning. (Please expand greatly, splitting into separate sections for separate storylines:) Torg eventually recruits her for a final mission to take down Hereti-Corp via a viral Internet song referencing the place where they first met. She willingly joins the mission, which is successful in destroying Hereti-Corp and uncovering the mystery of her true, non-paranormal nature. This discovery in turn somehow grants her true free will with no overrides, homicidal impulses, or implanted love or loyalty, though she maintains goodwill for both Torg and Kusari as well as all of the memories of her experiences that have so far been revealed in the comic. Also, her genetic template is derived from the mother of Slaughteresa. We are waiting to see if there will be final showdowns between her and Bun-Bun, as well as with now-similarly-independent Kusari. Oasis first appeared on September 22, 1999 . To read through the Oasis storyline, check out the Storylines presentation. References Category:characters Category:Shapeshifters